Falling Destiny
by IceBlueWings
Summary: [OneShot]Sora sees himself falling deep down as he watches his beloved walking down the aisle. Alcohol involved.[SxK][RxK]


I watch as the bride walks across the aisle. Everyone was looking at her, but it's because it was unbelievable. She was beautiful, and I was such a fool.

**Falling Destiny**

Kairi was sitting on the white sandy beach. We were 19 that time. Kairi looked beautiful every single day.

I walked over to her and greeted her like always. She turned, smiled, and I smiled too.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." She replied.

It was always like this, but that day was different.

"Sora…I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what is it?"

We walked to the secret cave. I was surprised we could still fight through there.

Kairi fidgeted a bit and then looked straight at me.

She confessed. She confessed to me that she likes, no, loves me. I was shocked and shy.

"So…um…I wanted to ask…" She started.

"Would you marry me?" I asked, but it sounded more like I was just finishing her sentence for her.

She smiled shyly. "Yeah…would you?"

I felt like slapping myself. But I couldn't, and I was speechless.

A few moments pass, and Kairi's eyes started to tear up. "It's…ok…" She said, and then she ran away.

"No wait!!" I called out to her. But she was gone.

I finally got to Kairi's house. She runs fast…

I knock on the door. Her mom opens the door, and she smiled sadly at me.

"I'm sorry Sora…she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now…" She said in a kind, gentle voice.

I frowned slightly. "But I…"

"I'm really sorry, maybe you should try again tomorrow." She suggested.

Not wanting to be rude, I said ok, and left.

The next day, I went over to Kairi's house in hopes of talking to her. She still didn't want to see me.

I tried again and again for a week or two. Then I thought she hated me, so I gave up and left her alone.

A year after, Kairi still hadn't talked to me, and I had a phone call from Riku. He sounded so excited.

"Sora!! You wouldn't believe it! Kairi's going to marry me!!"

After that, all my hopes and dreams shattered. They crumbled away, thanks to Riku and Kairi. But I'm not blaming them. Maybe it was my entire fault.

I was depressed. Everyone understood my feelings, but they didn't question me anything.

Slowly I was falling, like the time I was turning into a heartless. I couldn't feel anything at all; I couldn't even cry.

Then they sent me an invitation to their wedding. There was also a small picture of a happy Riku and Kairi in their wedding outfits. I wanted to crush it.

But no, being a best friend, I neatly kept it on my desk and got everything needed to be ready.

I didn't want to show them my sadness when they have their happiness.

So right now, I'm being an obedient little boy sitting and watching the best days of _their_ lives.

"Anyone who has any objections, please speak out now." Says the priest.

Should I? Should I not? What would happen if I did object?

"You may now kiss the bride."

That must have been my last chance….and I blew it away.

Riku and Kairi kissed. The women broke out in tears, except for Yuffie. The men remained as they are. Especially Leon and Cloud. Stoic freaks.

As for me, I'm grinning from ear to ear. I'm surprised as well. But I know, I'm faking it.

I promise not to be a drunkard after this, but for today, I really should.

During the party, I immediately head over to the beverages. I grabbed a glass of wine and chugged it down. Wow…that feeling of alcohol passing down my throat was sensational. I need more.

I couldn't stop drinking. I had many different kinds of beverages. Vodka, Gin, Tonic, Wine, Brandy, Champagne….I also had a glass of beer, but it didn't taste as good as the rest, so…yeah.

I was seriously drunk by now. But I didn't show it. I looked perfectly fine and I made my way towards Riku to congratulate him.

"Riku, congrats! You make a great couple." I say.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me, coming from you." Riku said, smiling.

How can it not? After all, four years ago you were the one helping me and Kairi. Did you forget about that? Nincompoop.

I grinned anyway, and walked over to Kairi.

"Hey…long time, huh?" I started, feeling awkward.

She turned to look at me and she looked awkward too. "Yeah…sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't think about that." I said, or I managed to say, "Congrats by the way." How it pained me to say it twice.

She looks up at me. Her eyes are glistening. I can see the love still evident in her eyes. She still has feelings wholly for me.

But it's too late. It's her fault for making the decision of marrying Riku.

_**No…It's your fault.**_

I take a step back, hearing my own voice in my head. I can't help but admit it's right.

Kairi looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"If only you knew…" I said to her.

Kairi was confused. "What?" She asks. But I didn't want to tell her.

It's been a few hours already. Everyone was about to head home. But now, I was seriously drunk, and I was showing it.

"Shmeh…" I mutter.

Riku and Kairi stand side by side, and through my groggy vision I could still see them coming to me to try and help me up. But I step back more.

Tidus comes up from behind me, and then he says, "He's just drunk. I'll send him back."

Riku nodded. "Be careful. Thanks for coming." He said to Tidus and I. I looked at Kairi for one last time as Tidus helped me get to the car.

During the drive back, I was looking out the window quite boredly, or maybe I was just too drunk and too sad.

"Chill man." Tidus said. "She's…you gotta let go, you know. She's with Riku now…" He said in a soft, sympathetic voice.

I looked at him and glared. "What do you know…" I muttered.

"I know Sora. I lost Yuna a long time ago. I don't know where she is now. At least you can see her, right? I can't see her anymore." Tidus said.

I felt kind of guilty, but I didn't say anything.

We reached my house, and then Tidus once again helped me into my house. He let me sit on my bed, and I felt terrible.

"Come on Sora…" Tidus said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked bitterly, about to cry.

"If only you acted sooner." He whispered, as he left me alone.

I fell face flat on my bed, and then I slowly cried myself to sleep.

That's what I want to do now. Sleep and dream. And if possible, I wouldn't want to wake up anymore.

**THE END**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Notes: So….quite sad, huh? I was about to cry when I wrote this. I just felt like writing this, but now I gotta go write my other stories which I think many people are waiting for the next chapter…R&R please!!**


End file.
